Small World
by Purple-Dinosaurs13
Summary: Layla hasn't been on a date in years but she meets this guy at a coffee sparks fly and there going on a date, she's meeting his daughters and when she does she's in for a suprise! Layla/OC


"So I met this really cute guy yesterday at starbucks, We talked for awhile then he asked me out and we exchanged number but I'm just really nervous, you know me I don't date, wrestling has become my life. "

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine."  
"Thanks Eve, so tell me how are things going with Matt?"  
"Were doing great, his dad just got back from a tour in Afghanistan so I'm going to meet him tommorow."

"Really, that's a big step you ready for that?"  
"I think I am, I mean we have been dating for 10 months now plus he wants me to meet his dad before he has to leave!"

"Yeah I mean i can understand that and plus that is a long time, maybe i could help you get ready? "

"I'd like that, oh and I called Vanessa and Mickie and they're coming right now to help YOU get ready!"

"It will be like a sleepover minus the sleep,"

I laughed, "Yeah something like that."

"I haven't seen those girls in forever!"

"Yeah, Vanessa's been pretty busy getting ready for the baby and Mickie's helping, you know those two there conjoined by the hip ."

"Actually it's by the arm but you can't know everything." I turned around to see Vanessa, Mickie, Melina and Candice.

"Well this is just a party!"

"Well we told them we were coming over and they insisted they come."

"I like helping people get ready for dates." Melina said.

"Yeah me too!" Candice agreed.

"It's not like I don't want you guys here, I just don't think I want to go on the date now that all of you are here."

"You're going; you haven't gone on a date in forever!"

"Well thanks Vanessa!"

"You're welcome!"

I rolled my eyes and all the rest of the girls laughed. Vanessa had that effect on people she could make them laugh when they were at their lowest. She was there for Mickie when Ken cheated on her, when my mum died and through our daily hectic lives as divas, she's going to be a great mom. She's strong for being so young, when Isaac died she was devastated but after a day of crying she got up and went shopping with us.

"I love you guys; I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"Good thing you don't have to worry about it," Mickie gave me a hug after she said that.

"Yeah and we love you too." Candice added. We were all hugging until I finally spoke up.

"So what am I going to wear?"

"Actually, don't even look in that closet, Mickie and I were at the mall when you called because my dad has a date tonight too and I was looking for something for him, so I thought I'd buy you a little something." She handed me 2 bags.

"Vanessa you shouldn't have done this but I'm glad you did!"

"Yeah I thought you would."

"So your dad's going on a date nessa?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, I was pretty shocked myself. Carmen and I are interested to meet this date of his, our dad doesn't pick the best woman. Matt and I have a great mom but her and my dad were young and they didn't really love eachother, my dad just couldn't meet anyone and he was drunk then comes Carmen's mom. I just hope now that he's just wants to settle down that he'll meet someone that wants to do the same."

I always wondered about Carmen's mom and what happened to her, I mean it's not my place to ask so I don't. I feel sorry for whoever is going on a date with their dad, I remember Matt told Eve and I that Carmen and Vanessa scared that poor woman.

"So, Layla do you know where he's taking you?"  
"Actually I'm supposed to meet his daughters then we're going to dinner."  
"He has kids?"

"Yeah, he has 3."

"Wow, how do you feel about that?"

"Most guys are bound to have kids by now, He explained everything to me and i'm fine with it plus I need a man and well let's just leave it at that. "

"Whatever that means, I would rather not know."

"Melina, I barely met the guy I didn't do that with him yet besides we were in public. Not that I would of or anything I barely met him."

" I was just kidding."

I laughed and hugged her. Well the girls finished helping me get ready and most of them left. It was just me, Vanessa and Mickie.

"Well I guess we'll go to, I have to go make sure my dad doesn't look dumb for his date and meet this "date" of his, oh joy. I just hope she isn't blond."

"Be nice and I'll call you guys when I get home."

"Great and I'll try." She winked at me and Mickie gave me a hug and that left me to myself.

I was thinking about what Justin's kids were like, I just hoped they liked me. I still had about 30 mins till he came. I started to think about my mum and how much I wish she could be here to help me with all this but I know in my heart she's watching over me. I just finished washing my hands when the doorbell rang.

"Well mum, wish me luck!"

With that, I opened the door.


End file.
